


Homeostasis

by newbandnamethx



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Vibrators, and im sorry about that, i wasnt sure how to tag the relationship tags so, idk lmao this fic is a clusterfuck, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbandnamethx/pseuds/newbandnamethx
Summary: Megatron ends up with an infighting trine in his berth
Relationships: Megatron/Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers), Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Homeostasis

Megatron took a lot of pride in being able to manage the state of his mecha appropriately. Between him and Soundwave, delegating and mediating the many disputes that arose throughout the base on a weekly basis was no easy chore, but it was a task accomplished nonetheless.

Which is how he came to be here in his office with three agitated, twitchy looking seekers before him.

Two botched missions, an outright brawl between Skywarp and Starscream during refueling, numerous reports from Soundwave about inner turmoil in the elite trine. 

He had hauled Skywarp and Starscream, both of them seething and scratched, off to his office with a sulky Thundercracker trudging resentfully behind them. Today's fight had started when Starscream had, in the middle of his briefing that morning, stopped to deliver a punch in the side of Skywarp’s helm after the mech had repeatedly flicked scraps of primus knows what at Starscream.

His patience for this as well as his hope that their intertrine squabble would sort itself out, dissipated as Starscream was brought grunting to the floor. An impassive Thundercracker didn’t even throw so much as a glance their way, him usually being the most concerned when one of these situations arose. 

As much as he regretted to admit it, he did need them functioning appropriately. Starscream was his air commander and while his stability was questionable at best, a mere figment of his imagination at worst, he was well aware that as his trine, Skywarp and Thundercracker played important roles in making sure things didn’t spiral infinitely worse with him. And no doubt Starscream played the same role for each of them.

A time or two they had even snitched out their trineleader’s especially concerning or risky plans, and for that Megatron had a modicum of respect for either of them. Even if Thundercracker was a lax, subtly insubordinate pain in the aft and Skywarp just had a habit of making things go wrong as if by second nature. He had no doubt the three of them would all be worse off without the stability of their triangle.

He couldn’t afford to have the three of them glitching out on their own for long, he knew that.

“It has come to my attention,” He started off slowly, having decided a delicate servo would have to be taken to avoid further escalation of what was clearly a situation as volatile as Starscream’s temper. “That your performance has been less than stellar this week. Care to elaborate as to why?”

Skywarp and Thundercracker shifted uneasily at the growling note in his voice while Starscream just resolutely stared him down, wings hiked high in defiance, proud chin tilted up.

“It’s nothing of your concern, it’s a personal matter,” Starscream’s grating voice asserted and Megatron tried not to sigh in frustration.

“Starscream, do not talk unless I ask you to. Thundercracker, Skywarp, either of you care to explain?” Starscream glared at him furiously, while Thundercracker winced at his designation being called and Skywarp twitched uneasily.

“Starscream is right,” Thundercracker said, wings twitching almost nonstop as he spoke. “It’s a personal matter.”

A heavy silence lay between them which only grew more uncomfortable as it appeared that the trine in front of him was having some sort of silent conflict between each other, wings flicking irritably, nasty sidelong glances being thrown, and the tug of an unpleasant frown pulling at Starscream’s lips until he was all but glowering.

Just as Megatron’s patience was about to snap, Skywarp broke first.

“Oh fraggit. It’s a berthroom issue,” Skywarp snapped. “I haven’t gotten a good lay in a week because they’re,” Skywarp gestured wildly at his trine. “Being glitches about it.”

“A berthroom issue,” Megatron repeated stunned, as he was every couple vorns, by the intense pettiness that seekers, particularly Starscream, were capable of.

Suddenly his office exploded into a flurry of combative voices and shrieks, the latter being done mostly by Starscream.

“Yeah well, Skywarp overloads after like two seconds of foreplay,” Starscream sniped, looking at his trinemate disdainfully.

“And you’re a pillow princess Star,” Thundercracker said in a dull monotone and Starscream’s wings hitched up in indignation at his comment. 

“A pillow-, what primus forsaken earth term are you hurling at me you-.”

“Well Thundercracker’s a prude, so it's not my fault if I overload early, because it certainly won't be during all the boring ‘facing we do,” Skywarp tacked on. Thundercracker’s helm jerked in his direction, mouth opening in protest.

“I am not a prude for not wanting energon put in my-,” Megatron missed the end of that sentence as Starscream glared at him heatedly and stamped over toward him.

“You. Order them to shut up,” He snarled lowly in Megatron’s face. “You got them started on this topic, now make them end it. I don’t want the contents of my berth laid out for everyone to overhear.”

Funny thing coming from a mech whose shrieks could pierce several walls.

“I think I’ll let them continue, this is quite the amusing turn of events,” Megatron said dryly, looking past Starscream’s face screwing up in indignation to where Skywarp and Thundercracker were squabbling among each other. 

“And you,” Thundercracker suddenly snapped out of whatever debate they were having to jab an implicating servo at Megatron.

“Me,” Megatron said, amused as the two other seekers tromped over to where they were.

“You’re not blameless either, Starscream runs to you to avoid sorting out whatever issues we have in the berth and you indulge him,” Thundercracker said, wings drooping sulkily as he eyed his trine leader with a mix of irritation, annoyance and ... jealousy? It was an odd look on such a normally stoic mech’s face.

“Yeah, Star just trots off to you whenever he feels like being trined is too much of a responsibility,” Skywarp muttered as he jabbed a pede at Starscream’s, kicking him so that he wobbled a bit. Starscream’s helm snapped toward him and he glared, looking ready to lunge at him when Megatron caught his wing and held him back.

Starscream was ready to swipe at him, but Megatron tightened his grip and sent a warning glare, and after a minute of weighing pros vs cons, Starscream’s frame eased as he let out a resigned little snarl.

Megatron was more than aware of Starscream’s habits of dodging a fight with either of his trine by spending as many nights as he could in Megatron’s berth before Megatron shunted him back to his own. He did it, if not for his own peace of mind, so that Skywarp and Thundercracker would stop giving him borderline mutinous glares as he passed them during morning refueling.

“Yeah, we can’t just crawl into Megatron’s berth after you, Star,” Thundercracker tacked on irritably.

“I would be amenable to that,” Megatron said in an easy tone.

Three helms snapped towards him, with three different expressions. Starscream looked absolutely horrified. Skywarp looked deliriously and concerningly over the moon. And Thundercracker was regarding him as if he had proposed shoving a rust stick somewhere unsavory, weighing the limited pros and numerous cons.

“Oh primus, I hope you meant that because Skywarp-,” Thundercracker murmured faintly, while Starscream was looking at Megatron with an expression that shifted into something he didn’t quite know how to decipher. He was calculating something, primus knows what. 

He held his frame taught and his wings were twitching in a way that was similar to what he saw out of the seeker when he was trying to estimate how bad he had fragged up and what sort of punishment it would elicit.

“Can we do something tonight? The four of us,” Skywarp said eagerly, as he pressed forward, crowding Starscream’s personal space and resting his chin on his shoulder, stroking at his wings sensually. “I promise we can put on a really good show,” he all but purred.

Starscream jolted away from the touch, trying to shove his trinemate back, but Skywarp playfully leapt just out of reach and instead turned his attention to Thundercracker, petting at his wings and murmuring things into his audial that apparently had his faceplates turning an appealing shade.

Starscream himself was flushed in a similar manner, though he looked far more angry about it. Megatron took in the sight a moment before motioning him over.

“Well?” He asked lowly as Starscream drew near. “Would you like your trine to join us?”

As much as the idea of three berthmates appealed to him, the presence of an indignant and irritable Starscream potentially looking for retaliation for being coerced out of his comfort zone did not appeal to him. Certainly not. And whatever Soundwave might report, Starscream’s pout of displeasure did not, it did not tug at his spark even a little bit. Not at all.

Starscream’s expression darkened as he looked over at his two trinemates, where Skywarp was herding a protesting Thundercracker against a wall and the two of them looked about a minute away from a furious round of interfacing. Then he drug his stare back to Megatron, expression still that unreadable mix of emotions.

“Whatever,” he acceded. “Fine.”

“We can do it however you’d like,” Megatron offered, hoping that would entice Starscream into looking less like he was being drug squalling into the berth by his wing tips.

Starscream shuffled closer to him, optics darting back at his trine before returning to him. 

“I want you to be the one running things. The one who gives the final orders.”

Megatron’s optical ridge shot up in surprise. He would think that Starscream would want the opposite, considering how neurotic he seemed about the idea of having his trine join them.

“Shut up,” Starscream hissed, unpleasantly, and Megatron’s mouth tugged downwards as he was reaching the end of his patience with whatever internal tantrum Starscream was throwing. “I don’t want them to think I requested it like that.”

The sentence was so soft he almost didn’t catch it, but as soon as he did and had time to mull it over, Megatron nodded. 

“Alright,” he agreed. He didn’t have the time to think too long about whatever sort of issues Starscream had with appearing weak in front of his trine, but he was dimly aware he was touching the edge of some massive complex Starscream had about giving up control that ran a mile deep. 

“Fine then,” Starscream said, much more loudly. Skywarp’s wings jumped to attention as he pulled off a dazed looking Thundercracker to look between Megatron and Starscream eagerly.

“Fine then? Which means yes? As in we’re all facing tonight?” He was practically bouncing on his pedes in excitement and Starscream could only pray that he didn’t start warping all over the place as well too.

“It appears so,” Megatron nodded agreeably. Starscream hissed something under his breath before jerking his helm towards Megatron.

“Well then can we go now?” 

Megatron flicked his servo at them, “So long as I get no more reports of your inability to keep from going at each other's throats, you are dismissed. I do not want to hear of anyone in the medbay, otherwise a demotion will be in order.”

Two helms nodded at him while Starscream just whirled around on his pede and stomped out, wings shuddering violently.

He wasn’t sure what to expect tonight on all fronts, but of one thing he was sure. Starscream was going to give them a pit of a time before he approached anything coming close to agreeable.

Nothing too out of the ordinary then.

\---

An impatient rapping came on the door of his quarters that night and he opened it to see his elite trine. Skywarp was grinning, his proximity to Thundercracker seeming to imply the two of them had made up in some shape or form over the past few hours, while Starscream skulked behind them looking distinctly unpleasant.

“Well,” Megatron said, stepping aside. “Please come in.”

Skywarp all but pranced through, dragging Thundercracker along, while Starscream hesitated a moment before skittishly darting past.

“First things first,” Megatron said as he eyed where Skywarp had impudently settled himself on his berth, looking smug as he perched there, with a hesitant looking Thundercracker lingering next to him. The blue seeker had a sense of boundaries and refused to join his trinemate, but Skywarp’s servo kept him from putting much more distance between them.

“Ground rules. We will be using a safeword in case any party here would like to indicate distress and a desire to stop. No repercussions will result in using said word and everything will stop until the appropriate adjustments can be discussed and made, or discontinued wholly if someone no longer wishes to continue. Understood?”

“So we use a word if we want to tap out?” Skywarp questioned, staring at Megatron intently.

“Essentially, yes, Warp,” Thundercracker nodded beside him.

Skywarp shrugged, “Sounds good to me, what's the word?”

“That is up to you, just make sure you can remember it,” Megatron said. “Even if you cannot, if I cannot ascertain consent, I will stop for my own personal comfort as well as the safety of everyone here.”

“Hmm, can it be rust stick then?” Skywarp said as Thundercracker snorted beside him.

“Two words Warp.”

“Whatever,” Skywarp said with a shrug, looking to Megatron expectantly.

“As you wish,” Megatron nodded. He looked to Starscream, stepping closer to his air commander, who imminently shied away. Catching him by an elbow he leaned in and asked lowly into his audial “I trust you will use your normal word if needed?”

Starscream looked distantly off to the side, before flicking a wing at him. As Megatron continued to stare at him, and Starscream’s wings hunched with the weight of the stare, he snapped “Yes” before jerking his helm away. Megatron released him.

He went to the side of his berth, pulling out a sleek box from under it that Starscream was all too acquainted with. “Now, let’s begin shall we?”

As he received two nods and one heated glare from the likes of Starscream, Megatron rifled through the box coming out with a pair of prison grade cuffs. He had, at one point, the kind of cuffs made for play in the berth, but Starscream had kept accidentally breaking the decorative ones, so he had settled for real ones. 

“First things first, you,” Megatron said, dangling one of the cuffs before catching Starscream and cuffing his servos behind his back. “On your knees,” he ordered, giving Starscream a push downwards to aid him. Starscream resisted him for a moment, wings thrashing violently behind him as his brow furrowed. His optics darted to his trinemates before he allowed some give and sank to his knees.

“You look good there Screamer,” Skywarp mocked, wide grin splitting his face.The grin dropped off as Megatron approached him.

“I am going to be in charge tonight, if that is agreeable. I will set out rules and if they are broken you will be punished accordingly,” Megatron said. There was a slight rumble to his voice that had Skywarp shivering slightly.

Thundercracker held up a servo, optics narrowing in suspicion, “What qualifies as a punishment?”

“What is in your realm of comfort?”

Thundercracker and Skywarp shared a look, as Skywarp’s wings continued to jitter his anticipation.

“I don’t want to be struck, or injured,” Thundercracker said, regarding Megatron cooly as his gaze shifted in Starscream’s direction for a moment before he refocused himself.

“I don’t mind spanking, but I don’t want to bleed, or have my plating dented,” Skywarp said as he nodded alongside Thundercracker. “I don’t want my wings touched roughly either.”

Thundercracker nodded, “Me either.”

“Alright. Regardless of what you state now, if you find something else to your distaste-.”

“We use the safeword, yes,” Thundercracker said, the dullest hint of impatience coloring his tone. “I am comfortable with proceeding.”

“Anything else?” Megatron asked. Thundercracker was eyeing him still, as if looking for that telltale flare of anger Starscream so easily drug out of him, but said nothing. Skywarp, meanwhile, was rocking where he stood.

“Alright then, let’s proceed. The two of you join Starscream and kneel as well.”

In a flash, Skywarp had popped himself over to Starscream’s side via his warp and was settled on his knees. Thundercracker allowed himself to saunter over to his side and fell gracefully to his knees, servos resting lightly on top of them.

Megatron looked at the three of them. They were pretty, lined up in a row, wings held all in different poses to illustrate their different emotional states. Starscream was looking off in the distance, but his wings betrayed his general agitation. Skywarp’s wings fluttered in a near constant rhythm of excitement. And Thundercracker’s were held stiff and close to his body, most likely so as not to give away his emotions, but that in itself was a kind of tell.

Megatron rifled through his box and then came back. He started at Starscream’s end of the row, kneeling down. Starscream still wasn't looking at him, instead looking distantly off to the side. Megatron allowed himself an exvent before he looked to the side at Starscream’s trine.

“May we have a moment?” He kept his tone polite. Skywarp gave an impatient little jerk, shooting Starscream a glare, while Thundercracker nodded slowly.

He uncuffed Starscream. “Come over here a minute,” he murmured, low in Starscream’s audia, struggling to keep the harshness out of his tonel.

He was used to Starscream being difficult. The challenges to his authority hardly stopped in the berth, however there was usually a more playful quality to them than seen out of Starscream anywhere else. The mech could approach tender even before an overload when they were alone. But him being cold and distant and aloof was something he was unfamiliar and uneasy with in the berth.

“If you don’t want to proceed,” he said as soon as they had enough distance to be out of audial range if their voices were kept low. And that was always a questionable if with Starscream.

“I want,” Starscream started, voice harsh, tone raspy. He stopped himself. “I want to proceed.”

“I don’t want you pushing yourself somewhere you’re going to regret or injure yourself,” Megatron said in a low, but forceful tone. “That would not be enjoyable for anyone and will most likely breed resentment between me and your trine.” More. More resentment than what there apparently already was.

Starscream shook his helm, optics looking less distant as he kicked a pede out lightly to clag against Megatron’s own. “I am fine. I want to do this.” This time his tone held some of that familiar confidence that Megatron had grown so accustomed to.

“Very well then,” Megatron nodded. “Would you be more comfortable if one of your trine took the lead?”

Starscream considered this for a moment, and then frowned. 

“It’s perfectly fine if that’s the case,” Megatron murmured, large servo coming up to touch lightly to a wing. Starscream jolted out of his thoughts and then nodded once, tersely.

“We can discuss this more later.” Another nod, barely perceptible.

The two of them walked back over and Starscream kneeled again, glaring up at him defiantly. Megatron took a knee in front of him, tapping his interface panel.

“Open this.”

“Make me,” he smirked.

“Starting early, are we?” Megatron tried his best to sound irate but he couldn’t keep the barest hint of a smile off his face as he saw his second regain his composure.

Starscream just grinned sharply back. A grin that faltered a moment later when a heavy pede rested on his interface panel and ground down harshly. A choked little gasp rose up and a moment later Starscream’s panel was sliding up.

He looked at Megatron through slightly bleary optics, “Aft.”

“You were given a choice,” Megatron all but purred as a digit stroked up an already quite damp valve. Starscream shifted uncomfortably as something was nudged deeply into him, Megatron’s digit pushing it deeper and deeper as Starscream struggled not to squirm or otherwise betray his discomfort. Finally, when it bumped up against his ceiling node and his frame was wracked with a shiver, Megatron pulled out his digit, satisfied.

Without further comment, he moved on to Skywarp, who all but vibrated at his approach. He tapped his interface panel, or well, attempted to. It snapped open before he could even make contact. Endearing. Skywarp’s grin was much more earnest, with a slightly sultry tint to it.

Megatron rubbed at his spike housing until with a small groan Skywarp was half pressurized into a large servo that gripped him firmly. Thundercracker eyed the interaction with keen but guarded interest as Megatron stroked him to fullness and didn’t stop there.

When Skywarp’s hips were giving telltale little judders of desperation, Megatron’s other servo came around and clipped something at the base of his spike, before stroking him even more enthusiastically than before, watching as surprise and then discomfort crept into the purple seeker’s face as he realized-

“I can’t overload like this,” Skywarp whined, wings turning downcast as he gave Megatron a look approaching Starscream’s pout. Like Starscream though, Megatron was aware of Skywarp’s tendency to ham up his feelings if he thought it would get him somewhere.

It wouldn’t. But he appreciated the attempt.

“Maybe that’s the point,” Megatron smirked with a small pat to his thigh. Like Starscream before him, he also nudged something deep into Skywarp’s valve and then left him a squirming, slightly more twitchy, mess before moving on to Thundercracker.

The blue mech looked at him calmly, waiting patiently for any indication or instruction. Megatron likewise observed. Thundercracker was an interesting mech. Clearly intelligent, clearly one to think his actions out, and accurately gauge others, patient enough to handle both Starscream and Skywarp at close proximity for long periods of time. But at the same time very closed off and reserved.

Well. Hopefully tonight he would see something else to Thundercracker’s character. He had decided that if Starscream was going to drag him into his mess of trine dynamics he was going to take the opportunity to experiment and learn. So it was to Thundercracker he presented a small, flat little square.

Thundercracker stared at it a moment, surprise sweeping his expression before it settled down into understanding. He took it.

“For now, I will watch, you will instruct. That’s my order. You two,” Megatron pointed to Skywarp and Starscream. “Cede to his command.”

Starscream looked irate while Skywarp looked cautiously excited. Both of them seemed leery of the lingering tension between them. Interesting. 

Thundercracker’s mouth tugged up at one end in a small smile, his optics looking darkly intent as he surveyed his trine. A small beep had Starscream cringing and Skywarp moaning loudly.

“TC,” He groaned, pleading note plain in his voice. Thundercracker threw a backwards glance at Megatron, as if expecting another order. When none came, he rose to his pedes and walked over between his two trinemates, servo gracing the back of Skywarp’s helm.

“You are going to wait for once,” Thundercracker clicked the button twice and the frames on either side of him shuddered. There was a snap of an interfacing panel coming loose and Thundercracker’s spike came out, hot and heavy. When Skywarp went for it Thundercracker seized him by the wing, bending it back lightly so that the instrument flexed and creaked, but a moment later when he released it, Skywarp sufficiently subdued, there was no mark remaining.

“We are not,” Thundercracker enunciated the words crisply looking down at a chastened Skywarp. “Rushing through things for once.” His helm swiveled to Starscream, “And I want everyone being an active participant.”

Starscream’s wings flicked dismissively as he stared off to the side. Thundercracker gripped him by the chin and murmured something in his audial, to which Starscream jerked his helm so that it was out of his grasp and stared stubbornly at what was apparently his favorite wall.

Thundercracker’s digit pressed the button, once. Twice. Three times. Starscream’s face became less resolute with each click and Megatron noted the tip of his spike was peeping out of his housing, drooling a thin line of fluid that ran down to meet with that of his already soaking valve. Skywarp meanwhile was looking Starscream levels of agitated and he all but growled at Starscream.

“Primus Star just do as he says!” Skywarp lashed out and a digit was dug into a particularly sensitive seam and Starscream’s facade completely broke as he gasped audibly and his spike pressurized halfway out of his sheath.

“Warp,” Thundercracker chastised, but he appeared to be trying to keep amusement out of his voice.

“What, you know if I left him, he’d stick it out here all night,” Skywarp said petulantly. He had removed his digit out of Starscream’s seam to caress at him half heartedly. Starscream would’ve swatted at him, had he the ability.

“Do as I asked Starscream,” Thundercracker murmured. Starscream gave him one last stubborn look before shuffling himself so that he was facing Skywarp. 

He scooted his way into Skywarp’s lap and Thundercracker came up behind him. Skywarp laid back as Thundercracker gripped him and guided his spike to the edge of Starscream’s valve. In slow motions Starscream began to sink down onto Skywarp’s spike, face looking unsteady as he wobbled a bit. Riding someone’s spike without the use of his servos to balance him was no easy task.

The toys were still deep inside both of them and when Skywarp’s spike slid home, Starscream was faced with the sensation of having a toy that was simply nudged against his ceiling node, now being crushed against it. Skywarp was struggling to maintain composure as he was assaulted by a toy pressed against both his spike and valve, and the way Starscream’s valve just kept fluttering around him, squeezing every time he so much as shifted.

Thundercracker was merciful it seemed, reaching out to grasp him by the hips and steady him. As soon as Starscream was hilted he took a moment to collect himself while Skywarp tried to buck up underneath him, earning him the barest hint of a slap from Thundercracker on his thigh.

A minute later Starscream’s face was screwing up in intent focus as he began to ride his trinemate, assisted by Thundercracker’s servos on him and his gentle rocking motions at his back. The whole time Thundercracker had his lips on his audial. After a bit one servo came up to stroke Starscream in time with his bounces on Skywarp.

If Starscream’s pace stopped or stuttered, so did the servo. The pace was slow and gentle and Skywarp’s litany of complaints seemed lost as the wet heat around him turned his exclamations into halting begging and attempts to buck up into Starscream to make him go faster.

No such luck.

Finally as Starscream was on the verge of overload and Skywarp looked like he was going to go mad, Thundercracker patted Starscream’s aft and motioned for him to get off. Starscream’s jaw tensed as he threw a heated glare back at Thundercracker who responded by a particularly vicious pinch to Starscream’s wings. Whatever rhythm Starscream had attempted to have fell apart at that as he jolted up. 

Thundercracker helped him the rest of the way, yanking him off and setting him so that he was leaning against the edge of the berth. He sat, legs spread, looking dazed with streaks of transfluid smearing his thighs. Skywarp let out something approaching a choked wheeze at the loss of sensation.

“You’re doing good Warp, just a little longer,” Thundercracker was leaning over him, petting his helm and the front of his cockpit, while Starscream beside him seemed to regain some sense of self.

“Thundercracker I swear if you don’t-,” Starscream was cut off by another pinch to his wing and a slap to his thigh.

“I’m in control for now,” Thundercracker murmured lowly in his audial. “I suggest you keep that in mind if you want to overload tonight.”

Starscream looked at his trinemate challengingly, “How brave of you to wait until Megatron has tied my servos for you to stage a coup. Even with that, I doubt you can break me.”

“Guess we’ll see,” Thundercracker said cooly. He eyed the remote a moment before turning back to Skywarp. At Thundercracker’s approach Skywarp spread his legs eagerly and the hopeful look on his face was downright adorable. 

Thundercracker’s resolve broke and he swept up Skywarp in a kiss, irritation at Starscream momentarily forgotten. His servo slipped down to touch Skywarp's valve. He pressed two digits in easily, Skywarp was hot and wet and pliant. He moaned eagerly at Thundercracker’s touch.

“TC please,” Skywarp said, desperation edging into his tone. Unlike Starscream, Skywarp didn’t enjoy pain as much as he simply adored pleasure, and he had honed the art of wheedling it out of his trine down to a science. 

“Okay Warp, all you have to do is ride me a little longer and things will be over,” Thundercracker soothed as he watched Skywarp eagerly come to his knees and shuffle over Thundercracker’s spike. As he tried to force himself down, Thundercracker’s servo on his hip stopped him.

“And I will control the pace,” Thundercracker chided as he gripped Skywarp by the hips and guided him down slowly. Between the two of them, a slow rocking motion started. After a bit as Thundercracker seemed to be assured Skywarp wouldn’t start rocketing off at his own pace, he let his partner take over, servos merely holding onto him as he rocked himself. 

Occasionally Thundercracker’s servo drifted to a stray seam or sensitive part of a wing. But mostly he just looked up at Skywarp with soft adoration and a look of deep seated enjoyment. 

There was something incredibly endearing about the way Skywarp lost himself in riding Thundercracker’s spike, and in the way that Thundercracker looked up at him adoringly, holding his trinemate by the hips as he thrust up enthusiastically into Skywarp’s little bounces.

Skywarp’s face was pleasured and giddy and flushed. It was a pleasant sight. But even more pleasant was watching his face screw up and then flatten out in relief as his release came trickling down out of his valve.

“Ah primus, needed that, thanks TC,” Skywarp’s breathy, appreciative voice came out softer than Megatron had ever heard it and he had never seen the most stir crazy member of the group look so calm and settled.

Starscream, in his position, looked to be stewing silently like a super heated energon ready to explode. Megatron had seen that look a few times, but none of them had resolved without him bleeding energon from somewhere.

Thundercracker eased a digit into Skywarp who looked minorly displeased at the intrusion but Thundercracker was quick, easing the vibe out of Skywarp and leaving him to relax.

His attention then shifted to Starscream as he rose to his pedes and approached his snarling trinemate. It was a fierce snarl. However its effects were quickly dampened by the fact that Starscream’s servos were still bound and there was a subtle tremor to his frame that mirror that of Skywarp’s. Starscream’s wings ticked up in a display of intimidation as Thundercracker approached but they were nowhere near their peak height.

Even with the effort Starscream was making in maintaining a brave front, the exertion of that past however long it had been since they had started was taking its toll on him.

Skywarp laid on his side watching his trinemates for a moment before rising to his pedes. He approached Megatron with a playful sort of caution, until his leader tilted his helm agreeably. Skywarp seized the opportunity and drew close, close enough that his wing brushed against Megatron’s arm and he petted at it in response. Skywarp twitched it invitingly, goading him for more pets, which he gave distractedly as he watched the exchange between Thundercracker and Starscream with keen interest.

“Which one, do you wager, is going to get his way?” Megatron asked as Thundercracker narrowly dodged a pede lashing out at him, and in his dodge, seized Starscream by the wing, dragging him bodily forwards onto his cockpit, so that his aft was held in the air.

“Oh TC definitely, especially since you bound his servos. If you hadn’t done that, Screamer for sure,” Skywarp nodded sagely.

“Oh?” Megatron quirked an optic ridge at the assuredness of the tone.

Skywarp shrugged, “Starscream never plays fair, he goes for the tender bits, and if pleasure doesn’t work he goes for pain.”

That. Was something Megatron knew of all too well, having had devilish digits sink deep into sensitive seams and either skillfully pull and twist at cabling, or claw and rake at it like he was trying to gouge it out, which was always an unsettling possibility for Starscream.

“But he’s also an impatient glitch that can’t hold out for two seconds when he sees what he wants,” Skywarp finished, looking at Megatron pointedly. “You must know that by now.”

Megatron nodded, “That I do.”

“So,” Skywarp said, leaning in slightly, grinning. “Are you gonna pretend you’re not hot behind your panels or do you want me to suck it?”

Megatron eyed him a minute before a click sounded between them and Skywarp dropped to his knees with a delighted hum.

Starscream, meanwhile, was squirming against Thundercracker as the other pinned him down on his front, guiding his spike into Starscream while the servo that held the freshly removed vibrator leaned down to press it somewhere that made Starscream’s entire frame jerk violently.

Megatron’s smirk of amusement faltered as Skywarp tongued the underside of his spike, and his attention moved downwards to watch as the seeker beneath him happily hummed away around his spike. Tentatively, Megatron reached out to pet Skywarp’s wings.

The first time he had tried that when him and Starscream were interfacing, the seeker had grabbed his two middle digits and nearly rent his servo in two on a defensive reflex.

Skywarp’s guard was nowhere near as high as his wings fluttered under Megatron’s touch and his sucking grew pronouncedly more enthusiastic.

His attention was drawn up again as a choked up moan dribbled its way out of Starscream’s intake. Thundercracker had him in his lap, on his spike, vibrator now pressed unter the base of his spike which was freshly stained with what appeared to be the remains of an overload.

“You’re going to have to move, if you want it to stop Starscream,” Thundercracker grunted into his ear as he tried to keep his self control in check. “We don’t stop until I overload. I don’t care how oversensitive you get.”

Starscream’s valve clutched at him, as his intake struggled to let out another odd noise, but blissfully, Starscream started to move. The vibrations at the base of his spike, the way Thundercracker either got distracted or purposefully let the vibe slip down to his anterior node, the burn of pleasant friction from his spike as Starscream tried to rock his trinemate in and out of himself.

Frustration burbled up in Starscream’s expression as his wings flapped in agitation as he tried to get himself to move faster, deeper, anything to get Thundercracker off sooner and end this torture.

Finally, Starscream’s fritzing vocalizer, thick with static, managed to form words, “TC, please.” Was all he managed.

Thundercracker hummed patiently, watching Starscream’s desperation rise through the tension in his frame and the juddery movement of his wings. 

“Thundercracker,” the designation came out a mere whimper. 

“If I untie your servos am I going to regret it?” Thundercracker asked, voice impossibly calm as he watched his trinemate begin to fall apart underneath him. Starscream’s helm shook frantically. 

Blessedly, the vibrator was moved away from his interfacing panels as Thundercracker set it aside, looked pointedly at Megatron and-

As soon as the handcuffs are remotely disengaged Thundercracker’s back is hitting the floor, as Starscream towers over him, and for a minute Thundercracker is afraid his trineleader is going to slag him. Instead Starscream slips back onto his spike and rides Thundercracker with such a fury and intensity that Thundercracker almost can’t believe it was Starscream.

Sure, he had seen him like this outside the berth, but inside of it? Starscream was often indolent and hedonistic, much more willing to receive than give. And he had never taken his pleasure with such furious desperation and enthusiasm. It was an entirely different side of his trinemate he was seeing now.

“This how you do it with Megatron, then?” Thundercracker couldn’t help but grit out the jab. Part of him, admittedly, was stung at how it had taken this long to reveal this passionate side of his trineleader.

“It’s how I do it with annoying slaggers who frustrate me enough,” Starscream hissed. Where as interface with Skywarp had been slow and eager, with Starscream it was nothing of the sort. The mech above him was looking at Thundercracker with thinly veiled disdain and fury and that only seemed to egg him on to ride Thundercracker harder. 

His servos wandered as well, digging into seams and running over cables, before scoring a few rough lines into Thundercracker’s plating, enough to make the mech under him arch up and gasp, bucking into Starscream hard enough to throw off his rhythm.

“I told you I was going to get you back,” Starscream smirked. Thundercracker responded by fumbling for the remote and pressing up the vibrator still lodged deep into Starscream. Two things happened near simultaneously. Starscream’s valve clenched and seized, sensation bursting white hot as Starscream’s optics struggled to maintain in working order along with the rest of his frame, and Thundercracker’s spike filled his valve with his climax. 

Tension leaving his frame, Starscream slumped off Thundercracker’s spike, and fell to the side of him with a rather undignified clang. His vents were whirring rapidly, not even close to ready to start cycling down yet.

A smug Skywarp strutted over, looking at the two of his spent trinemates as he somehow managed to look smug while wiping a stream of transfluid from his intake. Megatron behind him looked sated, reclining in his chair as if it were a throne. The room was filled with the sound of cooling fans for a few moments.

“So does our night end here, or do we continue on,” Megatron asked after it seemed the group had recovered themselves. Skywarp’s optics flicked to Thundercracker’s helm tilted slightly in question, to which Thundercracker nodded.

“I wanna see you and Screamer go at it,” Skywarp piped up.

“I agree,” Thundercracker nodded.

“Is that an order then?” Megatron asked and Thundercracker hesitated a moment, caught off guard by the question and unsure of how to respond. A side glance to Skywarp, who nodded encouragingly had Thundercracker’s resolve firming up.

“Yes it is.”

“Very well,” Megatron said, as he rose from his chair and approached them. He looked at Starscream’s now freed servos warily. “Any chance you’d be willing to put the cuffs back on,” Megatron asked wryly. 

Starscream glared, irritation seeming to regain him some of his energy, plating fluffing up in indignation “Not a chance.”

“That’s fine, I can handle you regardless,” Megatron smirked as he hauled Starscream off the floor and onto the berth, motioning for Skywarp and Thundercracker to join him.

A few moments later Starscream was on his knees with Megatron spike deep in him. He was loose from having his trine’s spikes in him before, and the usual fight and bluster that preceded their interfacing was gone.

Megatron bore down on him, showing no mercy or consideration for what was clearly exhaustion creeping into Starscream’s frame. As Starscream all but collapsed under him, Megatron paused to rub at a small panel on his side and bend over him, murmuring a question lowly in his audial. A half nod and something was murmured back and then the panel Megatron was rubbing at came loose and opened.

Megatron quickly released his own cable and thumbed at the port gently before sliding his cable in. The room grew markedly more quiet from that point on, Starscream seemingly gone as a surge of feedback charged through them, Megatron’s gaze hard and focused.

Starscream started to sob brokenly as Megatron coaxed him through his third, and probably last overload. His valve clenched wetly, spattering transfluid down around Megatron’s spike. Megatron himself leaned back, frame crackling with charge and warmth exploded into Starscream’s valve as he overloaded long and hard with a heavy grunt.

“Does he need to, is he-” Thundercracker’s concerned tone broke the calm that had previously only been filled with Starscream’s post overload whimpers.

Gently, Megatron laid Starscream down, easing out of him, and looked over to where Thundercracker was staring at his trineleader, a look of distress plain on his face.

“Is he alright?” 

“He’s more than alright, he gets like this occasionally,” Megatron said, as he looked at Starscream’s shuddering frame and soothed it with calm strokes. Starscream’s optics were distant and he was drooling onto the berth. “It takes a little bit though. He’ll come down from it in a bit.”

“And he’ll be okay tomorrow?” Thundercracker asked, brow creasing.

“Yes,” Megatron nodded.

“He likes being like that?” Skywarp asked, brow pinched in concern as well, though not as intensely.

“He does,” Megatron nodded, continuing his pets. Starscream’s wings twitched lightly. “He has told me he feels very pleasant like this.”

“He looks so peaceful,” Skywarp said wonderingly. It was true. Megatron liked seeing Starscream in the throes of battle, face hard and sharp, with a cutting grin adorning his face. But he also loved him as he was now, face pliant and soft, a reminder of how he had looked when they at first met. Young and ambitious and maybe not quite so cynical.

Forgetting his audience a moment, Megatron thumbed at Starscream’s helm, raw affection on his face. It was gone in an instant as Skywarp shifted noisily, but Thundercracker had taken it in.

“I trust this trouble among you three will stay settled?” Megatron said, shifting his attention towards the noise.

Skywarp shrugged, “I dunno, you might have to entertain our company a bit more often.” He finished the sentence with a devilish smirk on his lips. 

Megatron chuffed a bare bit of laughter. 

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic ended up getting too long and bloated LOL, it could've kept going but for the moment I'm done with it. I will consider writing another part where 1. theres more interaction between the trine and megs 2. there's actual painplay/harder stuff. 
> 
> But for now after wined and trined I am going to move on from elite trine shippy stuff for a bit because I have a laundry list of other things I want to write for like the dirty multishipper I am.
> 
> Speaking of which, I made transformer_fanevents.tumblr.com to try and collect fan events into one place, so if you make a ship week or zine, please tag me! I always seem to miss them so I wanted to create a fandom hub to find stuff like that easily!
> 
> Finally: If you liked or disliked something about this fic, pls let me know. It honestly feels really janky to me atm and some CC or telling me what you liked at least, would help out lolol.


End file.
